Captain Stottlemeyer and the Two Assistants
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Just how well does Leland Stottlemeyer know about his best friends assistants? One Shot - contains adult themes - sexual theme - Rated M


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...as much as I'd love for Ted Levine to move in to my house..**

**Rating: M. First M I've done that doesn't contain death.. :O **

**A/N: The ships you see aren't shipped much but I hope you still like what you read! Tell me if you like, tell me if you don't, tell me if you'd like to see more of the pairs featured, I'd happily write more! Thank you for reading and enjoy! LP x **

The first time he hadn't planned it. It had been dark and they had been lonely and it had just...happened.

He had offered her a lift after spotting her standing alone trying to hail a cab. Her date had been a disaster she had told him...beautiful but boring, she hadn't even got a drink out of him. They talked and laughed and soon enough he had pulled over and she was on top of him. The first kiss wasn't desperate or careful, it was just a kiss, he would have gone as far as to say it was quite plain. She moaned into his mouth which made him squirm with how much he wanted her. He had never ever thought about her in this way and he knew, they both knew, he wouldn't and she wouldn't again. They were living for now, it felt nice, it felt right for right now.

Their kiss deepened and they were soon gasping for air while she pulled off her jacket and hitched her skirt up around her hips. He moved his hand in between her legs and could feel how turned on she was. She broke the kiss and her own hands found his trouser zipper. She moaned slightly as his fingers trailed her wetness across her thighs.

She tipped forward at the touch of his fingers, her head buried in his neck.

"Captain..." She whispered.

He liked that. He had never been called that during sex and he liked it. Very much.

She was so close to him that her chest pressed against him as she dug her fingers into his waist through his shirt. Before he had gotten into the car earlier, he had taken his jacket off and thrown it onto the back seat. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie lay forgotten next to the jacket.

He put an arm around her waist to steady her and pulled the seat back so they had more space.

The movement of the seat made them jolt and she grinned as she felt him harden underneath her.

She kissed him again before taking down the straps of her dress and exposing her bare breasts. She then loosened his belt, and took down his trousers. She sat back on him.

"Are you sure you want to?" She whispered.

He nodded and kissed her breasts, leaving a trail of wet as he made his way to her lips.

"Definitely." He said.

His voice made her shiver and so did his touch as he held her waist, helping her onto him. He slid into her, holding her to him as she adjusted. They started moving together and soon their hips were crashing together, the intensity and pleasure building.

It didn't take them very long to climax and with a last moan they came together in the drivers seat of the Captain's car.

They rode out their orgasms together. And even when they were still he stayed inside of her until she pulled away slowly.

"That was nice."

He laughed, his low voice filling the car.

"It was more than nice." He said.

"We can't tell anybody." She said.

"No.."

"Good."

They both smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling her dress down and falling into the passenger seat.

They both took a moment to sort themselves out.

"Home?"

"Yes please."

She smiled again as he started the car and pulled out onto the empty road.

Their journey was mostly filled with a comfortable silence which was underscored with the quiet hum of the radio. He pulled up on front of her house 10 minutes later.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They smiled.

"Goodnight Sharona."

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second time, well, he hadn't planned that either. This time he had been drunk...no, tipsy. At first is was a mad dash, walls were bumped into, clothes were discarded, teeth knocked and tongues battled. They were in bed pretty quickly having just escaped the convention, rode the elevator and stumbled into the room. They lay under the covers, his erection rubbing her hip. They kissed fiercely until they ran out of breath and were forced to pull apart. He looked into her eyes, blue, and ran a finger over her cheek. She closed her eyes in response, leaning her face towards the touch. She was lying on top of him, his fingers now touching her neck, leading down to her chest.

"Are you sure..?" She whispered.

Their noses nearly touched and he so desperately wanted to kiss her.

"Yes."

"But I...Leland, I..."

"I like you."

She blinked then let her head drop, her forehead lying against his cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

She moaned slightly.

"Leland, you, you know I-"

"I know."

He didn't want her to carry on because he knew it would break him. He knew what she was going to say, he could see it. Everyday when he looked at him, touched him, spoke to him. She was in love with another man. This wasn't right.

"You wanna stop."

She shook her head, looking back up at him.

"I don't. I should, but I don't. I know it's not fair but I want this more than anything."

"And it would mean nothing?"

"Nothing."

He should have gotten up, asked her to leave. She was right, it wasn't fair. He was falling more and more everyday. He felt stupid. He was a forty year old man, he was a police captain, he had no time for this kind of thing. He should have apologised but knowing he was doing the right thing. He needed to do the right thing.

The right thing.

He kissed her.

The wrong thing to do.

She moaned as they kissed. It was a sweet, slow kiss, it felt natural, like he had been kissing her his whole life.

He held her close as they kissed, he needed to feel her next to him. He began to moan as she rubbed against him. She fell so she was lying next to him as he ran his hand down her back, placing it to rest on her thigh. He felt her legs part slightly so he let his fingers explore. She broke away from the kiss, her head tipping back in pleasure. He felt himself get more excited as he started to attack her breasts, sucking her nipples as his fingers worked between her legs. Her cries added to his excitement.

"Leland.." She gasped.

She held on to him tight, pulling herself closer. Their bodies were crushed together as she brought her lips to his ear.

"I need you..."

He kissed her neck as he reached under the duvet. She gasped sharply as he slid into her but soon began to moan as he moved slowly inside her. They didn't need to move fast and it wasn't a rush to finish or feel that intense pleasure. They enjoyed the feeling, they enjoyed being together, she loved the feeling of his arms around her and the warm kisses he was planting on her body. He loved making her feel good, her head was tipped back though only inches away from him, her eyes closed.

It was warm and comfortable and though he could feel his climax coming he held on to make sure she finished too. Her head tipped forward as he thrust deeper into her.

Her eyes opened and he couldn't help but fall more in love with her. She was so beautiful, so perfect and for the moment it was almost like she was his and he would be in this moment forever.

"I-" she gasped. "Kiss me Leland."

He knew she was trying to stop him from saying something she didn't want to hear, or that he would regret. He looked into her eyes and brought a hand to her cheek. Those eyes, those lips, the feel of her.

"You're beautiful." He said again.

She gasped as a wave of pleasure hit her, he knew she was close.

"Kiss me." She moaned.

He knew then that she would never be his. He would never hold her again. Kiss her, be with her. She squeezed her eyes closed and he wondered if she was trying to escape the hurt in his eyes or whether she was imagining him. It broke his heart.

He kissed her as they climaxed together, her hips bucking against his comfortably.

They stayed wrapped together even after he pulled out of her. They found themselves enjoying the silence as their breathing steadied.

"Do you know-?"

Leland nodded. She looked up, her head moving slightly from his chest.

"Why do you keep cutting me off?" She asked.

"Because I know...but I'm not sure I want to hear it."

She nodded before she lay her head back down onto his chest.

"I'm sorry."

He tilted his head sideways onto the pillow so he could see her.

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"We shouldn't have."

"I know, but it's done now."

She chuckled.

"You make it sound wrong."

"Wasn't it?" He asked.

Silence.

"No."

"Right."

She sat up suddenly, his hand falling from her hair.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. "Again, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey." He sat up too. "Stop, would you, I didn't mean it like that."

"We really shouldn't have."

"I know." He said calmly.

She looked to him.

"You already regret it?" She asked.

"Not a bit."

"Me neither."

"Good."

He smiled and lay back down.

"Are you staying?"

He felt the bed move and in a second she was wrapped around him again.

"Yes."

"You wanna stay like this or..."

"If you say you'll sleep on the couch I'll physically harm you." She warned.

He chuckled lightly, his fingers getting tangled in her hair.

"Okay...we can stay like this." He said.

She let out a sigh, wrapping her arms tighter around him and closing her eyes. They stayed like this for a couple of hours, sometimes they talked and sometimes it was silence. They both drifted off before it got dark, still wrapped together. At around midnight, or there abouts, her phone rang. He pretended he was asleep as she untangled herself and answered it. He could tell by her tone who it was, he kept his eyes closed.

Before she left she crept round to his side of the bed and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Natalie." He whispered.

"Goodnight Leland."

And then she was gone.

He thought back to Sharona. He hadn't loved her in that way, he loved her as a friend, he loved her for what she did for his best friend, but he wasn't in love with her. The sex was good, it was more than good. He didn't regret the time in the car...or even the time in the janitors closet at the Police Christmas Party. It was fun.

Natalie though.

Did he regret it?

He had had her, in a way, they had both liked it. Unlike the Christmas party though he felt alone. After Sharona he had simply zipped up his fly, excepted her usual kiss on the lips afterwards then waited five minutes before disappearing out of the closet behind her. Nothing else. He didn't feel anything really, he certainly hadn't felt like this.

He wondered what the man had needed. A spider in the bathtub, a million gallons of milk in the fridge...

He was being unfair.

He probably rang to see if she was alright. She had been gone all night and most of the afternoon.

Of course though, she went, she left him for her boss. The one he knew she was heartbreakingly in love with.

He turned over onto his side, his arm stretched over the bedclothes on the other side of the double bed.

These two assistants. They were both very different but both very special. He hadn't planned what they had done but he was glad it had happened. Sharona was fun, she was amazing. She was his best friend, feisty, Sharona. Natalie was beautiful and funny and he was undeniably head over heels in love with her. He hadn't planned what happened with the two women but he would never forget and he most certainly did not regret it.


End file.
